The Best Party Ever!
by Sasya Futare
Summary: Sakura,Ino and Hinata organize a End-of-the-Year Party and only 13 people are invited.What happens during the party? A lot of alchohol, music, dancing and love of course! SasukeSakura, NarutoHinata, NejiTenten, ShikamaruTemari, InoOC R'n'R
1. School's OVER!

**A/N: **My first fanfic! Sorry if it sucks cuz I have no experience in writing whatsoever. Give your opinions on it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for my OC and the plot.

Enjoy!^.^

* * *

5

4

3

2

1

BRIIIIINNNGGGG!

The bell rang signaling the end of class. The last class before the end of the school year. Which means freedom for the students after a long year of exams, drama etc.

"Alright class. Pack your bags and have a nice holiday. Now, I'm off to Hawaii." said Kakashi to his class.

Students started packing their things while others turned to chat excitedly about what they were planning to do during the holidays. Everyone was in a good mood. They all couldn't wait to sit back and relax. After all, the final exams the week before was unbelievably though and the idea of a long vacation was very appealing.

"Sakura!"

A pink-haired turned around to see her best friends, a blue-eyed blonde and a pale-eyed dark-haired girl. Sakura stopped packing her things and smiled at the two girls.

Sakura Haruno. Heiress to the Haruno Group of Companies being the only child to Ayaka Haruno and Hiroki Haruno making her very rich. She is also very beautiful and smart as well. Sakura is also athletic. She is head cheerleader and can play volleyball and tennis well. Sakura is one of the most popular girls in Konoha High.

"Hey Ino, Hinata. Aren't you like sooooo happy. We can finally relax. The past few weeks was like a living hell" said Sakura.

Ino Yamanaka. One of Sakura's two best friends. Middle classed. Beautiful and an average student. Like Sakura, plays volleyball and tennis but is better at gymnastics. A popular girl in school.

Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura's other best friend. Heiress of Hyuuga Inc. which makes her rich. She is beautiful but not as beautiful of her two best friends. She is a smart girl and gets good grades in her studies. Isn't very good at athletics but can swim quite well. Like her two friends, Hinata is a popular girl in KH.

"Of course we're happy, silly. Who wouldn't be. I can't wait for the party tonight. After all the hard work we've been through to organize it." said Ino. "It's gonna be the party of the year. And the only ones invited are our 'gang'. All those who were invited are coming. Which reminds me. Is the house ready?"

The End-of-the-Year party. A party that's held every year the night of the last day of school by the 'gang'. Organized by different members every year. This year its organised by our very own Miss Haruno, Miss Yamanaka and Miss Hyuuga. Only members of the 'gang' are invited to the party.

"It is. Sakura and I put extra clothes in every room so we can change and stuff like that,"stated Hinata. The girls continued to discuss about the coming party while Sakura continued to pack her bag.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She turned around only to see her boyfriend, the one-and-only Sasuke Uchiha, and his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, who also happens to be Hinata's boyfriend. The three girls smiled at the two boys.

Sasuke Uchiha. Heir to the Uchiha Corp. Youngest son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. As rich as Sakura and Hinata. Extremely good-looking and smart. Very athletic .Captain of the basketball and soccer team. The most popular guy in KH.

Naruto Uzumaki. Talkative and can be very annoying but also Sasuke's best friend. Rich but not as rich as Sasuke, Sakura or Hinata. Not that good in acedemics. Like Sasuke, Naruto is good in sports like basketball and soccer. One of the popular guys in school.

"Hey guys! Aren't you guys excited for tonight? You three organized it right so I bet its gonna be awesome. Me and teme will be coming round later to help with the deco and stuff so are the others. Well, of course. That's what we do every year. Speaking of the others, they're outside waiting for us but back to the party. Is there gonna be ramen cuz' that'll be nice and I am soo hungry right now and-" "Naruto, SHUT UP!" interrupted Ino.

Naruto stopped rambling to see his friends looking annoyed at him. Well, all except Hinata of course.

Sakura sighed and said "We should get going. You said the others were waiting outside, right Naruto?" Naruto nodded and the five friends made their way out of the building to meet the rest of their 'gang'.

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long?" shouted Kiba. "Be quiet, dog-boy! They'll be here in a minute."snapped Temari. Thus, a glaring contest began between the two.

Their friends just sighed. This was nothing new to them. Currently, they were waiting for two boys and three girls, who were almost 20 minutes late, at Konoha High's parking lot.

Long story cut short, the 'gang' consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku, Tenten Kunai, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kai Uzaki(OC), and their five other members, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Ino. All of them were popular in their school for the rich and talented, Konoha High. They were all 16 except Neji, Tenten, Temari and Kankuro, who were 17. Most of them were rich.

After a few more torturous minutes of waiting, five students finally arrived at the parking lot.

"Sorry for the wait guys. We were talking and kinda lost track of time,"explained Ino. "So naturally you five took 25 minutes to walk from class to here,"said Kai with an eyebrow raised. Ino giggled at her boyfriend's behaviour.

"Ugh! Can we just go already. I think we've wasted enough time already," cried Tenten. "She's right. C'mon let's go,"said Sakura.

The gang went to their respective cars. Sakura went to her red Ferrari California with Hinata and Ino. Sasuke to his silver Aston Martin Vantage with Naruto. The Sabaku siblings in their black BMW M5. Neji in his white Mercedes Benz CLS550 with Tenten. Kai in his blue Lancer with Kiba and Shikamaru. They were all headed in the same direction. The venue of the upcoming party. The Uchiha-Haruno villa.

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said before, give me your opinions! Tell me if it's bad, suckish, okay, great etc!


	2. Before the Partay!

**A/N:** Sorry 4 d late update and all. Had my exams and got sick. And to clear things, they all live in US and speak English not Japanese.

**Disclaimer:** *sighs* I do NOT own ANYTHING except the OC and plot, kay?

**

* * *

**

Recap

The gang went to their respective cars. Sakura went to her red Ferrari California with Hinata and Ino. Sasuke to his silver Aston Martin Vantage with Naruto. The Sabaku siblings in their black BMW M5. Neji in his white Mercedes Benz CLS550 with Tenten. Kai in his blue Lancer with Kiba and Shikamaru. They were all headed in the same direction. The venue of the upcoming party. The Uchiha-Haruno villa.

* * *

If you were wondering, no, this is NOT where the Uchihas or the Harunos live. The villa is just managed by both of the families. Both families were very close friends. The Uchiha-Haruno villa is just one of the many estates owned by the families. As for the purpose for this villa, simple. It acts as a symbol of friendship between two of the most powerful families in the world. The four adults(Fugaku, Mikoto, Ayaka and Hiroki) also bought the villa for the use of their precious children. That makes it the perfect venue for a crazy party filled with teenagers.

The villa isn't that big, really. It's just a three storey building with a huge living room, a games room complete with a mini bowling alley, a study room, a spacious kitchen, a dining room, 6 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. The huge backyard consists of a swimming pool, hot tub, bar and an iPod docking station. Let's not forget the garage that can hold up to 5 cars. Okay, so the villa is huge. Well, you get what I mean when I said the perfect venue.

The teens parked their cars in the garage and made their way to the main entrance of the building. While Sakura was looking for the house key in her Juicy Couture tote, the others took their time to admire the grand building that stood before them except for Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru, who remained expressionless, and Hinata and Ino, who had already been there a few times.

Sakura unlocked the door and went inside with the rest right behind her.

"WOW! This place is HUGE!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Got that right," muttered Kiba who was studying the living room.

"Look around the house if you wanna. We'll be spending the whole weekend here anyway," said Sakura.

Soon the whole gang was scattered all around the villa. Naruto, Kiba and Kai were out in the backyard admiring the swimming pool. Shikamaru was asleep on the couch while Sasuke was watching TV in the living room. Neji, Tenten, Temari and Kankuro were on the third floor looking in every room they came across(except Neji who was just following them). Sakura, Ino and Hinata were busy taking out all the boxes filled with decorations for the party from Sakura's car.

"How long do you think it will take them to finish looking at the whole house?" asked Ino with slight amusement. The two other girls giggled. "Depends. But if they're not done by half an hour, we'll never finish decorating in time," replied Hinata. The girls continued to talk amongst each other until all the boxes were in the living room.

"GUYS!TIME TO START DECORATING THE PLACE!" shouted Sakura.

"God, Sakura! I intend to keep my ears, you know," muttered Sasuke slightly annoyed to be interrupted when he was watching TV.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. At that moment, the others reached the living room.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata all looked at their friends, then the three shared a knowing glance. The three girls smirked and Hinata said "Let the decorating begin."

* * *

"I never realized the backyard was so big," muttered Sakura, clearly annoyed. "I hear ya chica. This is one big garden," exclaimed Tenten.

It was almost 4pm. The whole gang had finished decorating the games room and the living room, which took about 2 hours. All that was left was the backyard. They had taken a half an hour break after decorating the two rooms. That was an hour ago. Because of the size of the area, decorating the yard was eating up a lot of time. Currently, only half of the yard was finished.

"GAAAHHHH!My arms are KILLING ME!"shouted Naruto.

"Shut up. You're not the only one, ya know," growled Kai.

"This is SOOO tiring!" groaned Kiba.

Sasuke and Neji both looked like they were ready to break a wall. Sakura, Tenten and Ino were getting more and more pissed with the three idiots (). Temari was reaalllyyyy annoyed with her boyfriend's constant grumbling about 'how troublesome' everything was. Gaara and Kankuro were both looking surprisingly calm. And Hinata, well Hinata was smiling at all her friends' behavior. _This will be one heck of a party_, she thought.

* * *

"Finally! All done!" exclaimed Kiba.

The whole backyard was finally completely decorated. It looked beautiful with a disco ball hanging in the middle of the pool, which was in the middle of the backyard. The docking station had a mist machine on either sides of it. The bar had streamers all over it ad was fully stocked with bottles of vodka, champagne etc. All in all, the whole villa looked stunning and ready for a party.

"Well, looks like our work here is done. Time to go back and pack and get dressed," stated Temari with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah…But first the sleeping arrangement or whatever….," Sakura trailed off. " Me and Sasuke will be in room 1, Naruto and Hinata, the room across ours, room 2, Ino and Kai, room 3, Neji and Tenten in room 4, Temari and Shikamaru, room 5. As for you three," she paused to look at Kiba, Gaara and Kankuro " you 3 will be in room 6. It has three single beds."

"Now that that's done. Time for the dress code for the part," squealed Ino. "Wear something partyish. Not to formal and not to casual. Boys, please _try_ to look decent, kay? Great! See you people here in 3 hours- at 8," finished Ino.

With that, the gang spread out and went to their respective houses. All of them were excited for the upcoming party, even if they didn't show it on the outside (coughemopeoplecoughcough).

* * *

"Hey mom, dad. I'm home!" said Sakura as she entered the Haruno mansion.

"Hello darling. Did you finish decorating the villa yet?" asked a woman with red hair and blue eyes who was sitting on the couch in living room.

"Yeah mom. It looks great. Well, I'm just gonna pack and get dressed then I'm off," said Sakura as she headed to her room.

Ayaka Haruno smiled at her daughter.

Sakura opened the doors leading to her room. She took out her LesportSac duffle bag and began to pack. After that, she took a shower and got dressed. She went to her huge walk-in closet and started going through her clothes.

Finally, she settled on a black sleeveless midriff, a red denim miniskirt, black high-heeled boots, a long red chain necklace and matching red thin bangles. Sakura then began putting on some makeup and did her hair. By the time she was done, it was already 7.30.

_Better leave now. I have to pick up Ino and Hinata as well_, she thought. With that, she grabbed the duffle bag and her Juicy Couture handbag and went down. After saying goodbye to her parents, she went to her car and headed to Ino's house.

* * *

After dropping off Naruto, Sasuke went to his family's mansion.

"Hello Sasuke-dear," greeted his mother. Sasuke gave her a small smile and went up to his room. After taking a shower, he went to his closet and grabbed the closest outfit to him that could be considered as 'decent'. In this case, it was a white tank top, a short sleeved dark blue dress shirt over it and jeans. He also put on a pair of Nike sneakers.

After dressing, he took out a black trolley bag and packed some clothes. Then, he went down, said goodbye to his parents and brother, got into his car and drove to Naruto's house.

* * *

HONK HONK

Upon hearing a car horn, Ino grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She was wearing a tight black minidress with a gold waist belt, black pumps, a gold necklace and a gold bangle. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail. Her makeup was not to heavy and not to light.

"Bye mom, dad!" shouted Ino as she got into the passenger seat of Sakura's Ferrari.

"Ready?" asked Sakura.

"I was born ready," replied Ino.

"Our next stop, the Hyuuga mansion."

* * *

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" shouted Naruto.

He was dressed in a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt, black slacks and plain white sneakers.

After Naruto climbed in, Sasuke drove off in the direction of the villa.

* * *

"Hey Hinata! Looking good. Tryin to impress your man?" said Ino as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Said girl blushed. She was wearing a purple halter top, boot cut jeans, purple peep toe wedges and a silver bracelet.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friends' antics and drove to the villa.

* * *

By the time the three girls reached the Uchiha-Haruno villa, it was already 7.55. When they went inside, everyone else was already waiting for them in the living room.

"Don't we look good," said Ino.

Tenten was wearing a long pale green tank top, black skinny jeans, pale green flats, a black chocker and black thin bangles while Temari was wearing lavender one shoulder top, a black miniskirt, lavender stilettos and a black chain bracelet.

The other boys were wearing dress shirts or shirts paired with jeans or slacks with sneakers.

"It's almost time guys. Let's go!" said Naruto impatiently. Everyone went out to the bar in the backyard and grabbed a glass of vodka each.

"CHEERS! TO A ROCKIN PARTY AND A ROCKIN VACATION!" shouted Ino.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, sorry for late update. I was kinda workin on a oneshot. Its almost 50% done!


End file.
